Shared Sweater
by Weird Writing Nerd
Summary: A sweet little story of a beautiful bubbly girl, a cheerful chubby boy, and a sweater. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs.**

**Shared Sweater**

"So, what do you think?" Mabel jumped up and down ecstatically, her signature brace-filled bubbly smile adorning her features.

Neil looked down at the outfit his girlfriend made him wear, a fluffy oversized bright red sweater with pink hearts adorning it. "Uh…" Neil is at a loss for words. He is quite used to Mabel's weird and unique creations, but while the others are still reasonable, he simply can't understand this one. While the sweater's design is nice and adorable, its size is just ridiculous. The sweater is so oversized that the chubby boy only filled out the left half of the sweater.

"The design _is_ pretty cool," Neil started, still in confusion, "but I think this might be a little bit too big for me. Or for any human being."

"Are you kidding me? It's a perfect fit!" Mabel exclaimed, gesturing to the sweater with the same gusto as before.

"Mabel, this is the biggest sweater I've ever seen in my life." Neil said, flailing the empty right half of the sweater around. "I might be gaining on weight, but there is no way I can get this fat."

Mabel simply rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That's because you're wearing it wrong, silly!"

"How many ways are there to wear a sweater?" Neil cocked his head to the side.

Mabel grabbed Neil's shoulders, looking at him with so-serious-its-hilarious look in her eyes. "This is a _very_ special sweater," she spoke in the utmost seriousness, "and there is a very special way to wear it."

"Show it to me then."

Mabel's reaction was odd. No, wait, odd would be her normal reaction; a more appropriate word would be slightly out of character. She took a step back, fidgeting somewhat nervously, a faint blush growing visible on her puffy cheeks. She knelt down and slid inside the oversized sweater, filling out the empty right half. Neil immediately blushed, surprised to be suddenly pressed up against Mabel. He blushed even harder when Mabel took hold of his hand underneath the sweater, her soft delicate fingers wrapped around his own. He looked at her in the eye, spotting her cheeks gradually turning to the color of crimson.

"So…" Neil began with a sheepish smile, "this is how you wear it, huh?"

"Yeah…" Mabel replied, smiling shyly.

"Mabel, can I just say one thing?" Neil spoke.

A look of worry flashed on Mabel's features. "What?"

"This is definitely the best thing you've ever come up with!" Neil beamed brightly, which caused Mabel to smile just as bright, ending up with the two sharing huge goofy grins.

"For realzies?" asked Mabel with wide eyes.

"Yeah, for realzies!" Neil replied. "You know, if you start selling these, it'll be a goldmine!"

"No." Mabel replied, gently shaking her head. "I told you this is a very special sweater, and I made this only for the two of us."

Neil's heart skyrocketed into the heavens, his mind completely transfixed on the amazing girl before him. He could only hope she feels the same way. His goofy grin slowly shifted into a gentle smile, and Mabel did the same, her lips curled to the most mesmerizing smile Neil has ever seen. The young couple bumped their heads to each other, basking in the warmth of their intertwined fingers, their hearts blossoming with joy on each other's company.

For a brief moment, they became the only persons in the world, their gentle eyes transfixed on each other, sharing love struck gazes inside their shared sweater.

"Guys, come on," Dipper moaned, "can you please not get all lovey-dovey in the living room, _in front of all of us_?"

The couple can only chuckle in reply.

**Welp, there you go. That's my OTP.**

**This is a small fic I wrote a while ago that I already posted on Tumblr, but then I thought, hey the peeps over at FanFiction shouldn't be left out of all the adorable MabelxNeil goodness, eh?**

**Anyways, I am so sorry that I haven't updated my MK story, When You're A Mystery Kid, for the past two weeks. I am going to get a new chapter up as soon as possible, cuz life is just really busy at the moment. And if you haven't read When You're A Mystery Kid, do me (and yourself, you know you want some more MK stuff) a favor and check it out and leave a review or put it in your favorites if you liked it.**

**Also, don't forget to leave a review or a favorite on this fic if you liked it. Let me know if you want some more adorbs MabelxNeil goodness! Cuz trust me, I got plenty.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**XV IMAGINARY LEX XV**


End file.
